


Royal Price

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everything is inaccurate i am not kidding, Historical Inaccuracy, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette is royalty, Alex, Hercules, and John are knights. They should've known this wouldn't end happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Price

Lafayette prances about the castle, smiling. Their dress swishes as they move, moving fluidly. They take a flower from a woman carrying a basket of them, knowing that they're going to go to their father anyway. He won't miss one of them. They twirl as they walk away, running into someone as they do.  
  
Whoever it is catches them, arms wrapping around them as they do.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness," the man apologizes. Lafayette is speechless. They blink, trying to collect their thoughts while they're being held in this stranger's arms. They regain their balance and stand up, upset at the loss of contact when the man retracts his arms.  
  
"Don't apologize, it was my fault," Lafayette says, smoothing over the skirt of their dress.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing with you, but I also don't want to get beheaded, Your Highness" the stranger tells them honestly. Lafayette laughs.  
  
"You can call me Lafayette."  
  
"I'm Hercules," he introduces, offering his hand out. Lafayette puts their hand in his, gasping softly when Hercules kisses the back of it instead of shaking it.  
  
"Hercules like the one who just got knighted recently?" Lafayette asks as Hercules lets go of their hand. He smiles.  
  
"The very same one," he informs. They're both staring at each other, and Lafayette knows that this isn't something that could be remotely considered heterosexual. Someone calls someone's last name, and Hercules cranes his neck to see.  
  
"I have to go," he says but makes no effort to move. Lafayette grins.  
  
" _Adieu_ , Hercules," Lafayette whispers. Hercules breathes harshly, running off to follow whoever called him.  
  
Lafayette is not done with him.  
  
\---  
  
Lafayette steps out of the door to their room, pausing when they hear someone laughing. He looks over to see a knight whose stops laughing as he sees them.  
  
"Good morning, Your Highness," he says. Lafayette just keeps looking at him, eyes squinted. A single drop of sweat falls down his forehead.  
  
"Why are all of my knights so attractive?" They ask aloud, voice hushed. The knight turns red, gulping. The close their bedroom door, stopping again when they see another knight on the other side.  
  
"What the fuck?" They almost scream, their voice cracking. Their face heats up as they stare at the other knight, who stares back with an equal amount of embarrassment.  
  
"Alexander Hamilton," the second knight squeaks.  
  
"I'm John Laurens," the one who was laughing says.  
  
Lafayette sighs miserably, going back into their room and slamming the door closed.  
  
"Give me twenty minutes!" Lafayette yells.  
  
They know that both of the knights are probably blushing right now, but Lafayette is dying and needs to fix it.  
  
\---  
  
"Your Highness, you called to see us," Hercules' voice calls in from the hallway. Lafayette sits up, face flushing. How had they forgotten that? They weren't even dressed yet. Given, with what they're about to preposition, it would be better for them not to be clothed. They shake the thought from their head, pulling on one of their dresses and opening the door.  
  
"Come in," Lafayette instructs. The three knights do, following one after the other.  
  
"Your Highness, what is this about?" Alexander asks, hands fidgeting.  
  
"I would like to propose an arrangement between the four of us," Lafayette answers, looking down at the ground.  
  
"What type of arrangement?" John questions.  
  
"The kind of arrangement where I am now officially courting all of you," Lafayette announces. Their eyes are all wide as they stare at them.  
  
"I'm for it," Alex says.  
  
"Same," John agrees.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Lafayette beams at them. The three of them smile back, escalating until they're all laughing.  
  
\---  
  
They continue to court the three knights until they no longer have to. Until the three of them are theirs. Lafayette loves them fiercely, relishing in the fact that they're loved in return.  
  
They're standing in the throne room next to their mother. They're trying to pay attention, but they keep getting distracted by the fact that Hercules, Alex, and John are all in uniform. It's not like Lafayette hasn't seen them like this before, but usually when they are, it's not for long. Lafayette blushes at their own thoughts. John nudges Alex to look, causing Lafayette to blush darker.  
  
Everything changes when the first gunshot hits them in the leg. Lafayette gasps, speechless. Alex, John, and Hercules are quick. Lafayette watches as Hercules grabs the man that shot at them, but they black out before they see what he does.  
  
They wake up in a hospital room. They're not sure how they got clearance, but John and Alex are sitting on either side, both of their hands being held by them.  
  
"Where's Hercules?" Lafayette asks blearily.  
  
"I'm going to get a nurse," John says instead, Alex nods. John reluctantly lets go of Lafayette's hand and leaves the room.  
  
"Alex? Where is Hercules?"  
  
"I don't know. They took him after he-" Alex chokes, retches.  
  
"Alex, what happened?"  
  
"He killed him. The guy that tried to kill you."  
  
"Hercules is dead?" Lafayette questions.  
  
"No. The guy that tried to kill you is dead. Hercules killed him," Alex explains.  
  
"We need to get Hercules out," Lafayette says, going to stand up. Alex doesn't say anything before he pushes Lafayette back down in their bed.  
  
"You just got shot in the leg, dear. You're gonna be here for a while." Lafayette stared at him, wiggling their foot.  
  
"My leg is fine. Our boyfriend, however, is not, so we need to save him," Lafayette says. They kiss Alex, carefully taking out their IV's as they do. They stand up and push past him, grabbing his wrist at the last minute to drag them along.  
  
There's no security outside the door, and it takes a minute for them to realize it's because Alex and John were their security but they abandoned post. They can't tell if they're scared of that or if they love them for it. John rounds the corner with a nurse, stopping when they see Lafayette walking around and Alex being dragged behind them.  
  
By the time they get to Hercules, the drugs have worn off and Lafayette's leg is stinging. Hercules sits in a cell, staring down at his hands like they're not his. He looks up when they push past the knights on guard to see him. He stands up, rushing over to them.  
  
"Let him out," Lafayette demands of the guards, who both look at each other.  
  
"We were told not to," one says. He's bald and his head is shinier than their silverware.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"This man killed someone." Lafayette can see Hercules flinch in the corner of their eye.  
  
"This man saved my life. Let him go or you'll be let go," Lafayette threatened, smiling at them. Bald Guard tensed, taking keys off of his belt and unlocking the cell. Lafayette practically attacked him, wrapping his arms around their neck.  
  
Hercules wakes up in the middle of the night screaming for a long time after that day. It breaks Lafayette's heart the first time they witness it, but they're there.  
  
\---  
  
The worst thing about Lafayette being royalty, is that they don't get necessarily as much time as they would with their boyfriends. The lack of availability leads to Hercules, Alex, and John showing up in their chambers in the middle of the night, just wanting to be close to them. Hercules sometimes shows up alone after waking up after the nightmares, wanting the warmth and presence of someone next to him.  
  
It's well into early morning when Hercules stands up to leave, saying that they all need to be out before anyone notices. Alex and John groan. Lafayette watches from their bed as all three of them fumble around for their clothes, appreciating the view they're given.  
  
They're only barely half dressed by the time they stumble out of the door. Lafayette watches the shadows of their footsteps stop as they close the door, and they're about to yell out why when the three of them run away.  
  
The next morning the whole castle is whispering as Lafayette passes them. They've done this before. They know what it's like to have rumors spread about them, they've had this before and they've lived through it. Why is this any different?  
  
They learn after breakfast that it's very different.  
  
It's different because it's true.  
  
Someone had seen Alex, John, and Hercules leave their room. It hadn't been anyone important, but it had been someone with connections. That's all it took for the rumor that Lafayette was sleeping with every single knight in the castle to spread throughout the kingdom within two days.  
  
Lafayette is disowned by sundown on the third day.  
  
Hercules, Lafayette, and Alex all quit by sunrise on the fourth.  
  
Lafayette had been panicking since the morning that the rumor spread, so the four of them had already planned their escape plan in that time. Alex, John, and Hercules had all assured them that no matter what happens they weren't giving them up, even if it meant leaving everything they worked for.  
  
As Lafayette goes with their boyfriends out of the kingdom, leaving behind their family and everyone they thought that they had known, from the place they had grown up in, they can't help but feel upset. A tear slips down their face. Alex notices, squeezing their hand tighter.  
  
They'll be okay, as long as they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing I have Ever Written


End file.
